Tales of the Abandoned Wife
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Everyone knew of the tale of Anna Bonnie, a daring female pirate who could best any man in combat but no one knew she used to be Aurora Sparrow, a barmaid from Tortuga, who was abandoned by her husband, Jack Sparrow years ago on their wedding night. The waters of fate will reunited the ex-lovers, but that doesn't mean Aurora can't try to kill him first. Jack/OC CotBP - OST.
1. Chapter 1: The Thieving Maid

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is rewrite of my original 'Tales of the Abandoned Wife' that was published back in 2009. I have tried to rewrite it since but it has not worked out until now. I finally have the resources, time and passion to begin what I started all those years ago. Please review and tell me what you think about this story. I want it to be a success but I know it will take a lot of work to accomplish that. Okay, on with the story!**_

_**I have also published the prequel to this story, 'The Point in His Compass'. I will write that along side this, it will make it easier coming up with ideas. **_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Thieving Maid**

It was a beautiful day on the island of Port Royal. The sun shinned on the fort easing the minds of the military men. In the little town within the fort many businesses were preparing for the grand ceremony today, Captain Norrington was to be promoted to Commodore Norrington, becoming a find man instead who served his country loyally. However, up on the highest hill sat the Governor's household, home of the Swann family.

The head of the household was Weatherby Swann, is the governor of Port Royal and the father of the young lady Elizabeth Swann. The master was up and about while the young mistress was still abed. She was a spoiled little thing who needed a reality check. The maids were busy getting everything ready for the young mistress, as the newest maid to the household was staring outside the window. "Amelia!" The head maid of the household, Susan barked from the backstairs, "Come!"

The young maid in question lifted her eye from the endless horizon and settled upon the head maid. "Pardons Madame but I was caught in awe of the sun settling on the water." Amelia quickly excused herself before following the older maid up the stairs.

Susan rolled her eyes at the newest maid, only arrived a week before, and was a real pain in the high end. "Please Amelia, I need you to concentrate, we must get the young mistress ready for the ceremony." Amelia quickly followed her boss to the top of the back stairs where some other maids were waiting for them. "You are too tightening the corset of the lady." Susan instructed the young girl before following into the other room. The governor was waiting for them to arrive. "Pardon my lord but the newest maid was admiring the coast." Susan scolded Amelia out aloud.

Governor Swann gazed at the newest maid with the tiniest smile. "Take heart Susan, she is a young child who must love the waters of our home." He moved to knock on the doorway of his daughter's room. "Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?"

Amelia listened beside the governor as his daughter answered behind the door, "Yes, yes!" Her voice was frantic which meant she was trying to hide something from her father. Amelia had been in situations before and knew when she heard the sign of trouble.

Governor Swann opened his daughter's bedroom door revealing a lovely bedroom with a lot of treasures. Amelia took a mental note of the room. The jewelry was on top of her oak dresser concealed in the man shaped jewelry box. Elizabeth Swann was a lovely woman with many tastes in clothes and in jewelry. "Still abed at this hour?" The governor asked his daughter as Susan opened the curtains and the window revealing the glorious sun in its entire spender. Amelia wished she could feel its rays on her face but alas she was stuck in here! "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you."

Elizabeth watched Amelia as she opened the box for her mistress. It was a beautiful white dress with many patterns encrusted in it. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth held it up to look at the gown, it was as she said.

Governor Swann felt pride as his daughter looked at the dress with admiration. "Isn't it?"

Elizabeth knew her father was up to something and peered back at him with a small secret smile. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" Amelia rolled her eyes at the sight of the father and daughter relationship. She remembered long ago about having a similar relationship with her father. It was one memory of a song and he would sing her to sleep along with it. It was one memory but she held onto it.

Governor Swann could only smile at his daughter; she was a very clear girl when it came to things like this. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Amelia set the box down on the couch as he turned his attention to her and Susan, "Go on." Susan led her to behind a changing curtain and they started helping Elizabeth take off her nightgown from the night before. "Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

Elizabeth asked as Amelia put her down on top of the curtain. "The ceremony?"

Governor Swann clarified, "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Amelia could see Elizabeth's eyes grow wide as she stuck her head out at her father, "I knew it!" Amelia held her tongue as the young mistress moved around. It was making it hard to get her job done because she had to go into town in a little bit.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" Amelia began to lace Elizabeth up into a corset making the young girl hiss with discomfort. It was a fien thing that Amelia would never have to wear one of these horrid things as long as she lived. Actually, it was fun seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen but she did feel sorry for the girl always having to act properly, never to truly be herself. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

Elizabeth struggled to breath or even think, "It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

Elizabeth struggled to get a word out as Amelia tightened her corset even more. "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." She grabbed the front of the corset trying to find breathing room.

"Milord, you have a visitor." It was the butler who informed Governor Swann. It was probably that blacksmith from a few days ago. Amelia never met him but she could see the way he looked at Elizabeth. He was in love with her.

Once the governor left the room following the butler, Amelia quickly spoke, "Miss, would you like me to loosen the strings a little bit?" As much as she disliked the noble and rich, the young girl was clearly suffering to draw breath.

Elizabeth secretly was praising God when her new maid asked her, "If you would please." She drew out a small breath once the maid began to unloosen the strings. "I thank you."

Amelia took the dress out of the box and began to put it over the young mistress's head. "Don't thank me yet my lady; I could only loosen your burden to this dress. You will have difficulty later in the day. Remember to take short breaths and try not to speak so often." Elizabeth nodded at the maid's instructions. "Would you like for Susan to prepare your hair? I am afraid I have no skill with it."

"Yes please." Elizabeth moved about the room sitting down in front of her mirror. She watched from the mirror as the youngest maid began to move about the room. "Tell me, what is your name?"

She turned around and curtsied to her mistress, "I am Amelia my lady."

"Where you born in Port Royal?" She asked some more.

"No my lady." Amelia began to take her old nightgown from the changing curtain. "I was found in a small boat when I was young. I do not remember my life before then."

Elizabeth felt her oldest maid Susan pin her hair but her eyes never left Amelia's. "Do you have a token from your childhood?" She remembered from long ago about the pirate medallion she found on Will, while its cold metal cooled against her skin.

Amelia's hand went to her breast remembering her necklace. "Yes I do." She took out a locket looking at its description many times over. "I have always kept it."

Elizabeth's hair was finished and she stood up moving to her maid. "May I see it?" Amelia nodded and Elizabeth took the locket in her hands. It was a small crab like creature shaped into a heart. She opened it up and it started to play soft music. "It is a beautiful piece."

Amelia tucked it back into her bodice. "Thank you Ma'am. It is my most valuable possession."

Elizabeth smiled at her young maid, "Well I must be going, have a good day Amelia."

Susan followed the young mistress out, silently ordering Amelia to clean up the rest of the room. Amelia quickly closed the door behind them, locking it tightly. Amelia watched the carriage leave the household within minutes.

It meant she only had a few minutes before the blasted older maid cam snooping about for her! Amelia quickly went to the jewelry box and opened it widely. There were several necklaces, bracelets but also earrings too and she grabbed them all. This would be useful in the end. "Gotha." Amelia quickly put the jewelry into a little pouch before she gathered all of the other clothing.

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Amelia unlocked the door stepping out with the basket of laundry. "Amelia! Hurry girl and get the clothes to the laundry." Susan barked heading off in another direction of the house. Amelia quickly took the back way out of the house and descended into the town. She knew it would be minutes before anyone found that the jewelry was missing and she needed to act fast!

Amelia made it into town unnoticed and went into a dark alley. There she disposed of the dirty laundry and began to change her disguise. The maid took the bonnet off her head revealing long beautiful brown hair parental in curls that reached her waist but it was in a single braid. "Enough of this rubbish." Amelia groaned as she took off this blasted dress. Underneath she wore a single tunic with pants and high heel boots. On her forearm there were several small tattoos, including a 'P' on her wrist. It was the sign of a pirate. Amelia or rather known to the outside work as Anna Bonnie quickly discarded her maid disguise. "Now I need to get into my other outfit." It was perfect because no one had ever seen her hair in that household and no one would find out it was her. Now she hid the jewels in the pocket of her coat. Anna looked like a regular man with the hat on top of her head.

Anna walked out of the alley as a few soldiers came around a corner. She nodded to them trying to keep her head hidden from view. "Hey you!" one solider called out her name, and she took off in a flash. "Hey!" The soldiers took off in hot pursuit of her. Anna quickly maneuvered around several buildings and alley ways until she knew that she was safe from soldiers.

Anna took a few deep breaths. "I need to get out more." She quickly opened a door hiding inside. It was a blacksmith shop and from she could tell it was William's shop. There was a small drunk man in the corner of the shop. She quietly tip-toed over towards the man and began to tap his head. He was asleep. Anna looked around seeing several swords. She quickly grabbed one and strapped it to her hip. Anna made sure to grab a small one to stick inside her boot. Her head popped up when she heard the door to the shop open. She quickly hid in a corner.

Another man came into view and Anna's eyes widen. It was Jack Sparrow! Her blood began to boil! After all of these years! She would have his heart! She watched as Jack walked towards the drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown and pokes him to see if he'll awaken. It was just as she done. Brown did not awaken and Jack yelled, "Whoa!" Nothing happened. Anna rolled her eyes; Jack was still an idiot after all of these years!

She watched as Jack tried to get rid of the irons with a hammer but it didn't work; he used the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey; succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey. He hid when Will entered the shop.

Anna watched as Will began to look around and saw Brown still in this corner. "Right where I left you." He went a little further, and sees his hammer moved. "Not where I left you." He noticed Jack 's hat and reaches for but Jack tapped his sword on Will's hand. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will spoke with disgust, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..." He turned away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. "Do you think this wise, boy - crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little." They began to fight. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here, very well. Now I step again. Ta." He sheaths the sword and walks to the door but Will throws sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit.

Anna took this opportunity to leave out the back entrance. The two boys did not see her leave and it was probably a good thing too. She would kill jack Sparrow but not now, later down the road perhaps. She was walking down the alley when someone grabbed her. It was a solider. "There you are! Commodore I found him!" Ana began to struggle as Commodore Norrington came forehead and took off her hat!

"I believe you mean her." He look at the young woman, she was pretty for a common thief. "He took her hand, seeing the 'P'. "A pirate, hmmm…" Anna growled as he lifted up her sleeve. "Well, it is Anna Bonnie everyone, good work." He let go of her hand. "Are you in league with Jack Sparrow?"

Anna laughed for a second, "Oh please, that man is an idiot but I know where he is."

"Where?" She was silent for a second. "I will make sure you don't get the hang man's noose if you speak."

Anna sighed, "In the black smith shop."

Commodore Norrington nodded, "Good, take her away." The soldiers dragged her towards the fort where they threw her into a cell block. "It is a shame to see a pretty little thing like you go to waste." The solider locked the door as Anna sat on the floor.

It was a few minutes later when they threw someone else into her cell. It was Jack! He looked up at her but she had a hat in front of her face. "Hello luv, are you the maid who stole from the Governor's house?" The girl didn't answer but lay there. "Fine don't speak." He sat back down on the floor.

Anna took a deep breath before she looked up at him. "Hello Jack."

Jack froze at the sound of the voice from long ago. The woman lifted her head up and he looked into the bluest eyes. It was her! "Hell-"

Slap!

It was long overdue after all. "Hello Aurora."

Slap!

"I don't go by that name anymore." Aurora Sparrow, nee Anna Bonnie sneered at Jack Sparrow, her husband who abandoned her ten years ago after their wedding night. "I am Anna Bonnie now."

Jack cracked his neck jaw. Ouch.

* * *

A young woman stood at the wheel of a ship on the island of Tortuga. Her name was Anamaria, the first mate of Captain Anna Bonnie. "Okay, make to port!" She shouted at the all-female crew. The Poseidon's Executioner was the mightiest ship to sail the charted seas under the command of Anna Bonnie and her legendary female crew.

"Anamaria?" one of the female crew asked, "When is the captain coming?"

Anamaria looked out on the horizon, "She needed to do a job on the island of Port Royal. She was going to hop a ship out this way. She will be here in a few days' time." She looked at the crew. "Make sure to stay in the main town of Tortuga. Once the Captain comes, we sail for India!" The crew erupted into cheers as Anamaria watched the sun set. "Hurry Captain." She knew Aurora would be okay, but there was the possibility of being caught. "Hurry."


	2. Chapter 2: Do We Have an Accord

_**Well here is my next chapter. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! Keep going and it inspires me to write faster!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Do We Have an Accord?**

She truly was disgusted with herself. Aurora thought to herself as the echoes of the prison filled her senses. Jack was currently sleeping or something, but she did not care as long as he stayed in his section of the cell. Even after all of these years Jack still made her feel light as he did years ago. After all those years of separation, she was not the same girl who fell in love with Jack Sparrow. She transformed into Anna Bonnie, the fearsome Captain of the ship 'Poseidon's Executioner.' All of that meant nothing when she looked into Jack's warm brown eyes. She turned back into that naive tavern wench eight years ago.

The night Jack abandoned her was the worst event of her life until she met Anamaria who taught her about being a strong female in the rash world of men. She had never stopped loving him however that love was too bitter now. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now?" Aurora Sparrow hissed in disgust, watching her husband hold up his hands in defensive mode. "I could make it quick and painless, or slow and make sure you feel the pain, which do you prefer?"

Jack Sparrow was just curious, why did he marry this woman anyway? It seemed such a long time ago, and he could remember why. He looked at her profile for a brief moment. Her beautiful blue eyes stilled shinned like the moon while her brown hair was still lovely. Her beauty was the first thing that attracted to him that fateful night all those years ago. "Jack?" He couldn't place it. "Jack!"

Aurora just raised an eyebrow at him. "I am in the process of thinking of the right answer luv." He mused for a second. His wife's eyes flashed in anger and Jack remembered why he kept coming back to the wench on Tortuga, because it was that fire in her soul and that hadn't proved him wrong yet. "Neither would do, perhaps we can discuss another option?"

Aurora could feel her anger rippling to a boil as she struck out her hand but Jack grabbed her wrist and before she could protest Jack pulled into a deep passionate kiss. The way he moved his lips on hers made her mind go blank. He always had this effect on her and now ten years later, he was doing it again. Aurora wanted to protest but old habits die hard. Finally, as they broke apart for a breath, Jack smiled crookedly at her, "Still have that effect on you luv?"

SLAP!

"I may have deserved that." He said as he cracked his jaw back in place.

"Why did I have to run into you here?" She asked stepping away from Sparrow to look outside on the horizon; the ocean looked so beautiful this time of year. Her hands went to her necklace, opened it up and it began to play a soft lullaby.

"Did I ever tell you the story of this necklace?" Jack watched as Aurora took off the necklace fidgeting with engraving. "I washed up ashore in a small boat as an infant with this necklace. I know it belong to my parents." She kissed the locket softly, "I always hoped to find them someday."

"That is a wonderful story luv," Jack said taking a seat on the cell bench. "So tell me," He drank in Aurora's figure, nothing the tattoos on her wrist. "How did you become Anna Bonnie?" He asked while putting his hat over his eyes, to block out the light from the torches.

Aurora took the seat next to him leaning her head against the wall. "After you left me…" She could see Jack stiffen a bit, "I would not come out of my room for a month until I met Anna-Maria in the tavern of the 'Faithful Bride.' There was a ship leaving port that needed sailors. We both boarded the ship as disguised males. It was hard work but I got to see the world. She has been with me all of these years.

"That is a noble journey luv," Jack mused, "At least you didn't become bitter."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Jack, I don't think you understand. If I had my gun, I would blow your brains out right now." She covered her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Jack smiled at her, "Still same old fire." He whispered softly.

Before long the other jailers started making a ruckus. They were holding a bone out for the dog with the keys, and it was not budging at all. "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on."

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack spoke up finally, as Aurora cracked a smile, which was just like ol'Jack.

One of the prisoners replied. "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." Aurora's hands fiddled with the locket around her neck before glancing over at Sparrow, still as handsome as he was eight years ago.

"I hope my jewels haven't been found yet." She mused looking up at the night sky through the bars of the cell.

Jack looked up at her, with a crocked smiled, "How did you come about Port Royal luv?"

Aurora shrugged, and began to tell her story. "One of the jewels that belong to Jones was stolen away from me, whom I traced to the Governor's house. I dressed as a maid to retrieve it but I just stole all of them. I ran into you and once again I am thrown in jail."

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "You stole from Jones? How did you manage that?"

Aurora cracked a smile, "With the help of a witch who needed me to bring them to her, but alas, I am a little sidetracked at the moment. I hope she doesn't raise hell for how long it is taking."

"How long have you been doing this job?"

"About a year." She finally counted the dates. "It was hard finding the ship but getting past his crew undetected was the hardest." She leaned back against the wall remembering the cold water as she swam away with the help of a certain mermaid. "I hope she doesn't get angry with me."

"She is a very understanding person."

"My arse." Aurora let out a small laugh at the thought. "How is it every time we met you are always making me smile no matter how much I want to kill you?"

"It is the charm luv." Oh course it was always his charm that one her over in the end. A few minutes passed in complete silence and Aurora was almost asleep until she heard cannon fire. Jack hopped up from the bench causing her almost to fall off. "I know those guns." He looked out of his window." It's the Pearl." Aurora's eyes widened as she looked up in the widow too. It defiantly was, the ship looked different from before though.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

He looked at Aurora who had a small smile on her face, "How indeed…" She whispered. "Poseidon's Executioner could take her…"

"Anna Bonnie's ship?" the prisoner said. "She is one of the most feared pirate's ships ever."

Aurora knew the stories of her ship. It was actually blessed by the Greek god Poseidon because of Aurora's last adventure into finding Atlantis. "Besides the Pearl, The Flying Dutchman and the Revenge, she is one of the best." She cracked a smile, looking at her husband. "Isn't that right Jack?"

"Yes luv, she is." Aurora missed her beloved ship but in a few days' time, she would get out of this jail and be back on her ship, where she belonged. Aurora looked out of the widow, and gasped, there was a cannon ball coming this way! 'Get down!" Aurora threw Jack on the floor next to her. The dust filled the air as the stones of the prison wall fell apart. There was a hole in the wall, big enough to escape but it was on the other cells. "My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." They laughed as Jack went to look at the wall.

He immediately turned, picked up the bone and whistles for the dog. Aurora rolled her eyes. "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol? Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy comes on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." There's a crash downstairs and the dog runs away. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..."

"You never do." Aurora rolled her eyes, but then a crash as the prison guard is thrown down the stairs. "Someone's coming." Two pirates came down the stairs and look around, it was Twigg and Koehler, from the crew of the Black Pearl. Twigg spoke up in disappointment. "This isn't the armory."

Koehler saw Aurora and Jack in the cell across from them. He put his sword away advancing to them both. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." He spat on the ground in front of the cell and looked at her, "And his little wench of a wife."

Aurora sneered. "That's Anna Bonnie to you."

Both of the pirates stepped back for a second, "I know stories of you, as blood thirsty as the Captain."

"Yup." Aurora leaned against the wall with a small smile on her face.

"Last time I saw both of you," Twiggs spoke up, "You were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." He eyed Aurora, "Perhaps we should take her to the Captain. He would like a trophy like her."

"I'd kill you first." Aurora sneered.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack interrupted. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack hissed but Koehler grabs Jack's throat and in the moonlight, Jack sees skeletal arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Aurora watched for a second before tracing her necklace feeling comforted.

Koehler spat at Jack, "You know nothing of Hell." They both leave.

Jack looked at the bone before whispering to himself. "That's very interesting."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "What do you have planned?" She asked.

"A mightily plan." Jack said but by morning all he had accomplished was trying to pick the lock with a bone. "Please..." Aurora finished putting her hair into a French braid before putting her hat back on her head. They both hear footsteps; Jack leaves the bone in the lock and lies down while Aurora sat back down on the bench.

It was a young man, who Aurora knew as Will Turner. She knew he was the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner but it didn't really matter to her that much right now. "You. Sparrow!"

Jack looked up, "Aye."

Will looked at Aurora through the bars. "Who are you?" She removed her hat and his eyes widened, "Miss Aurora? What are you doing here?"

Aurora smiled at young William; it was eight years ago she last saw him. "Locked up for something I did but enough about me, how have you been?"

"You two know each other?" Jack asked.

William nodded smiling at Aurora, "She visited my mother in London sometimes and sent money. She even helped me gain passage to the Caribbean." He remembered that fateful day on the ocean when they were attacked. "I thought you were dead."

Aurora shook her head, "No I survived."

"How?"

Aurora smiled. "A little mermaid saved me."

William shook his head before turning his attention back to Jack, "You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

Jack laid back some more, "I've heard of it."

Will kept on speaking, "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack stated.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Because somebody destroyed the map." Jack sent her a glare making her shut up.

Will ignore the two of them, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studies his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Aurora could tell William was trying to reason with Jack but of course, Sparrow was being a pain in the ass about it.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will shook the bars, "Never! They took Miss Swann." Aurora rolled her eyes. After a month in that blasted house that little princess oh course would go get herself kidnapped. It was just a noble woman thing to get kidnaped.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Aurora rolled her eyes before stepping over Jack, "You idiot, William will get us out of here if we help him." Aurora put her hands on the bars. "William, I can help you because I know the location, please let me out."

"You will help me find Elizabeth?" William asked with hope in his eyes.

"I will." Aurora knew love when she saw it and William was the type of man not to abandon the woman he loved. She would help him even if it was Elizabeth Swann.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said behind them, and Aurora stepped on his foot making him wince in pain.

Will looked at the bars. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack stated.

"I just said his name you moron." Aurora snapped.

Jack thought to himself for a second. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shake hands, "Agreed."

Jack smiled. "Agreed. Get us out."

Will lifted the door free, and helped Aurora out of the cell. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that.' Aurora was already getting her effects from the wall, including her bag.

"Not without my effects."

Will notice Aurora get the bag from the wall? "What's in that?" He asked.

Aurora smiled. "A few things that belong to a friend,"

Will, Jack and Aurora all scaled the wall of the front, trying not to be detected. "Aurora, how do you know Jack?" William asked as he helped her from crouching on the ground.

Aurora looked at Jack for a second. "I am the wife he left almost ten years ago."

"Oh," He said before asking jack, "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" He glances at the Dauntless.

Jack corrected William. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Aurora rolled her eyes. Idiot.

They managed to get underneath a boat, with Jack in front, William in the back and Aurora in the middle. "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack spoke up, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"Not really." Aurora stated.

They ditched the boat and began to climb aboard the Dauntless. William was being the gentlemen when he helped her aboard. Jack went ahead of the party. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

Will spoke up, pulling out his sword. "Aye! Avast! It caused the men to laugh at them

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack points his pistol at Gillette's nose. Son I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He motioned to Aurora who also pulled out her pistol pointing it at the man's temple. "And she is Anna Bonnie. Savvy?"

The men managed to get into the boats without much hesitation. Jack had Will messing with the ropes as Aurora climbed up the mass to set the sails free. She got back down, and William looked at her, "You're a pirate?" He asked. "Why?"

"It was the only life I knew." Aurora said before walking away. She noticed the Interceptor set sail. "Jack," She spoke up making him look at her, "Here they come." He looked back at the other ship and cracked a smile.

Jack only smirked and ran funnily down the steps and over to Aurora's side. Will followed and Jack made them all crouch down as the navy boarded the Dauntless, trying to find them. According to plan, Jack had all of them swing to the other side to the Interceptor. Jack and Aurora swung over as Will followed suit.

Will, took out an axe, chopping every line that was attached to the Dauntless. There was no way back for the navy. As they slowly started to move away from the Dauntless, Aurora saw the Commodore literally fuming.

Aurora laughed at his expression as Jack was steering the ship and took off his hat and waved the navy farewell, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We would've had a hard time by ourselves!" Jack shouted at Norrington, mocking him in his own words.

Out of rage, the navy opened fire at them, having Will duck down, making Aurora roll her eyes since those bullets would never reach them because they were too far away from the bullets reach.

She only leaned on the railing behind Jack as she watched as they sailed away farther and farther away from the port and all Aurora could say was the familiar blue Caribbean waters.


	3. Chapter 3: Tortuga

**Sorry that this is so late. I have been super busy with college, this is my final semester. I am hoping to get on the presidents list again. I am studying to be a teacher, or try to at least. Well here is the chapter, let me know how you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tortuga**

Aurora stood on the bow of the boat letting her body feel the full force of the wind. This was where she belonged, on a ship with her eyes facing the horizon. It was her ultimate freedom. "Enjoying the view love?" Jack strolled up next to her eying the horizon too.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before turning around to lean against the side of the military ship. "Jack, may I ask you a question?"

He returned her gaze slightly startled by the intensity of them. "Anything luv,"

Aurora placed her at on top of her head, "Why did you leave me that night in Tortuga?"

He knew this was coming but he had hoped Aurora never mentioned it. The real reason? He couldn't tell her for fear of her wrath. "I was afraid of being tied down to one woman." He answered, telling her another lie to cover his mistake, the real reason.

Aurora started into his eyes, "Oh course." She looked back at the horizon. "I have to thank you though." Aurora had a bright smile on her face. "I wouldn't have gathered the courage to be strong on my own if it weren't for you." Aurora knew it was bad to think of their separation like that. She had been devastated when Jack left her. Aurora had loved him so much that it hurt to even think of him with another woman. When he left – it taught her never to lean or trust anyone. She was better on her own. Sure she had her lovers here and there but she left before they came to assured of her affections. Aurora would have no man ruining her life again. "Thank you." A few tears threatened to fall from her face before she walked away from Jack. "It would have never worked out between us Jack."

Her hand fell to her necklace. Give me strength.

Jack watched his wife move away from him with a lingering gaze. Aurora still was able to move him to his soul but she was right. It would have never worked out. They were too different people to stay together forever. Jack knew he would keep hurting her and Aurora knew she would be hurt beyond repair if they did.

Aurora made her way over to Will who was sharpening his sword. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Aurora remembered when she met Will. Before Bootstrap Bill passed away he sent a message to Aurora.

He begged her to take care of his wife and son after they made it to a port. Aurora set sail there as soon as she found a passage there. She met Will's mother and took care of her before she passed away. Will wanted to meet his father and Aurora couldn't deny him that. After the boat was attacked by the pirates of the black pearl, Aurora hauled Will onto a piece of wood to save his life. As she sank into the sea, Aurora was sure she would have died but a little mermaid saved her until they reached Tortuga. The waves whispered that Will was alive and safe.

Jack passed Will checking the sails for something, before replying. "Is that so?"

Aurora watched as Will followed Jack across the boat. She crossed her arms waiting for the conversation to continue. "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Jack knew him alright – they were good friends before the mutiny.

"I knew him," Jack said rather calmly, "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap," William sounded perplexed.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack told Will casually, "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true," William stated with hatred in his voice, "He was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Bloody hell, William was having one of his famous tantrums. Aurora lived with him for six months and as a lad he was a spoiled little thing. While his mother was abed, Aurora had to use the switch on him several times.

"He was a bloody pirate," Jack corrected, "A scallywag."

Aurora spoke up, "It's true Will," He looked at her, "I knew him and he was a pirate."

Wincing, she heard the steel of William sheaving out his sword, probably threatening Jack. Turning ever so slightly, she saw that her predictions were right; Jack standing calmly at the helm with William pointing his sword menacingly at him, even though Jack seemed unfazed.

"My father was not a pirate." William hissed through gritted teeth at both of them.

"Put it away, son," Jack said, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will stated, "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack suddenly reeled the wheel, making one of the sails charge towards William in great force, knocking into William as he held on while hovering over the sea, desperately trying to cling to the sail.

"Trust me," Aurora spoke up again, "From our first sword fight I learnt that he never fights fair."

Jack chuckled at Aurora,"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will off guard and swings him out over the se. Aurora just rolled her eyes. Jack held the sword up, " Now as long as your hanging, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy. So, you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown but me and Annie can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by ourselves savvy?" With one quick motion, Jack swung poor William back on board and stepped over him, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack expertly flipped the sword so that the hilt was pointing towards Will, "Or can you not?"

William cautiously took the sword, "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned, "Tortuga."

* * *

"More importantly," Jack explained as they all walked in the chaotic streets of the wretched place known as Tortuga. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferate bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

William had a disgusted look on his face, while compared to Aurora, it was home. "It'll linger." William stated.

"I'll tell you, mate," Jack had us walking around the chaos, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Suddenly, a red-hair wench with exposing large breasts stepped up to Jack in long strides, "Scarlett," Jack exclaimed but was immediately met with a slap of the hand to his cheek, making Aurora instantly laugh "Not sure I deserve that. Giselle,"

Another fair-haired wench stepped up to Jack, "Who is she?" The fair-haired wench pointed an accusing finger at Aurora.

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded before being slapped again making me laugh uncontrollably until Jack glowered at my reaction.

"I'm assuming that you didn't deserve that one either, aye?" Aurora asked questioned innocently, trying to keep the grin from appearing on her face.

"No, that one I may have deserved."

'I am sure you did." Aurora said.

* * *

"Curse you for breathing," An old man cursed in the pig den as Jack tossed a bucket of water over him, "You slack-jawed idiot!" The man then looked up and realization and disbelief hit his eyes, "Mother's love, Jack!" Then the man slowly turned and widened his eyes, "Holy mother of god, Aurora? Is that you?"

I cracked a smile at Gibbs, my old mentor for a about a year, "Yup but it is Anna Bonnie now, savvy?" I asked.

He cracked a smile. "I knew you would come up with a clever name."

"You two know each other?" Jack gestured between Gibbs and Aurora.

"Yes," Aurora said, "We had a year of fun for a while." Gibbs cracked a smile while Jack and Will understood my meaning. "Hey, I had daddy issues for a while, so sue me." Gibbs chuckled again.

"Oh," Jack grinned, "Well that makes sense."

Gibbs nodded, "Jack, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, tis bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye," Gibbs stood up, "That'll about do it," Out of nowhere, Will splashed another bucket of water at Gibbs, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." William stated innocently.

I threw another on him. "That was to keep you awake."

Gibbs nodded, understanding.

Will stood by himself in a chaotic tavern as Jack passed him, "Keep a sharp eye," Jack said suspiciously before going to sit down with Gibbs and Aurora

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs questioned cautiously.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl," Gibbs almost chocked on his rum, hearing that, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack," Gibbs whispered harshly, "It's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"None worse than the tales of Poseidon's Executioner." Aurora stated.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack said, "All I need is a crew."

"I know a few people who can help out." Aurora laughed. She knew that her ship had been following them for the last few days at sea but kept a far distance away.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Aurora almost rolled her eyes of Jack.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs said, "What makes ye think Barbossa will give his ship up to you?"

Jack faintly spoke, "Let's just say its matter of leverage, eh?"

Jack motioned to Will.

"The kid?"

"That boy is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Gibbs eyes went big.

"Is he now?" Gibbs sounded interested, "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack raised his rum, toasting Gibbs, "Take what you can,"

They both clinked their drinks, "Give nothing back."

Aurora disappeared into the other tavern across the island waiting for her first mate. Anamaria walked into the bar and spotted her captain sitting in a booth by the wall. "Captain," She sat down. "I was worried."

Aurora nodded her head to welcome her first mate, "I was hauled around, put in jail and ran into Jack on the way here."

Anamaria's eyes went wide, "You alright?"

"I am now." Aurora took a small sip of rum before offering it to her first mate. "Is the ship ready?"

Anamaria took a sip before confirming, "Yes, the crew is ready for you to return aboard."

"Wait…" Aurora held up her hand. "I think I am going to sail with Jack for the Aztec Gold first."

"Why?" Anamaria asked.

"There is something I left there. I need it back." Aurora chuckled, "I need you to come with me, perhaps get your ship." A couple of years ago, Anamaria lost her ship to jack and he owed her a new one. "Have Constance follow us under the enchantment but be warned…" Aurora leaned closer, "If any of them try to steal my ship, the spell goes into effect." Aurora made sure that her ship would always follow her around. Poseidon out an enchantment on it for invisibility, but also if anyone tried to steal her ship, they would immediately die.

'Ay captain." They clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain," Gibbs introduced them to the new crew. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Most of them were old and scummy looking, no offence to them. There was even a short, bald man that might've been three or four feet high. The other man who caught Aurora's eye was an elder man with a colorful parrot perched up on his shoulder . . . some crew.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked, unimpressed. Jack only ignored William as he observed all the sailors, stopping particularly right in front of the elder man with the parrot.

Jack ordered in his "Captain" voice, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs answered for the elder gentleman.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack spoke in a long speech. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Did he practice that last night? Aurora wondered.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack snapped as the elder didn't speak or do anything. "Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs stepped in between Jack and Cotton. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." Cotton opened his mouth to reveal nothing but a stump as Jack gagged with his own tongue from the disturbing sight. Aurora stomped on his foot making him wince.

Jack started to move down the aisle before resuming his spot in front of poor Cotton. "Mr. Cotton's . . . parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked a few times before saying, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said for the bird.

"O' course it does," Jack said before turning to William. "Satisfied?"

William took one quick glance at the crew before whispering, "Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A female voice sounded from the crew. Aurora knew that voice, Anamaria.

Jack suddenly frowned at the voice and cautiously approached a sailor with a hat covering her head. Aurora followed after Jack with William beside me as Jack carefully took off the hat, revealing her first mate Anamaria.

"Anamaria," Jack smiled in recognition before he was immediately met with a slap to the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will supposed.

"Actually, that one I did deserve." Jack corrected.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused venomously.

"Actually—"This moment couldn't get any better as Ana smacked Jack across the face again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Ana yelled.

"You'll get another one." Jack tried to escape his way out of the situation.

Ana pointed a threatening forefinger as Jack flinched back. "I will."

"A better one," Will decided to help Jack out and I'm wondering why.

"A better one!" Jack repeated enthusiastically.

Then William pointed a finger at the Interceptor. "That one."

"What one?" Jack asked as William gestured to the ship that was docked. "That one?" Jack sounded angry before softening his tone, turning to Ana. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The whole crew cheered before preparing to aboard the Interceptor. Anamaria grabbed her hat from Jack making him flinch again and walked to the ship.

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs shook his head. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Let alone, two."

"Not really Gibbs." Aurora put her hat on walking to the ship too.

"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack said before walking to the ship.

That night there was a storm raiding across the sea. Aurora felt herself being thrown around by the waves. She cursed Poseidon for his latest acts of credulity. It was because she refused to become his newest play thing. Stupid jealous gods! Aurora grabbed the rope along with Anamaria. "He must be in a foul mood." Anamaria referenced to their patron god.

Aurora chuckled. "It is probably because I didn't sleep with him." She pulled the rope together, "Keep trying to keep me from getting back my treasure."

Aurora walked across the boat after tying down the rope to Jack. "We should drop canvas!"

Jack flipped the wheel. "She can hold a bit longer."

Aurora tripped as another wave rocked the boat. It landed her between Jack and the wheel. He kept a firm grip on it while Aurora realized how close they were together. "Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Jack chuckled.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Aurora screamed against the storm.

"Well" He put his arm around her waist.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Besides that!"

"We're catching up." Jack said with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
